Kay
Kay aka Generation K Prototype Basic is a neutral character so far in the Villainy and Virtue Rp thread. An Artificial Intelligence once designed as a servant and body guard they have been much more effective as a mercenary for hire in the busy streets of Heartania. Their cool yet inquisitive nature has landed them on the edges of interesting activities but so far they have not been a large antagonist or protagonist in the city's games instead sticking to their own mysterious private agenda. Biography Background Kay was a prototype for a humanoid servant/ bodyguard for wealthier citizens of Heartania. As a prototype they were of course not exactly what was aimed for being a little too human, with a bit too much free will and other attributes uncommon to a good servant. These extras were programmed to be even more prominent when the project collapsed from lack of funding, their creator played about with what they had left to make Kay more militarily practical with added training in weaponry, spy-craft and the art of killing added with their already customisable skin so that they could scrape some money back from the failure. Once Kay had been at this for a couple of years they started to take on secret contracts other than what their creator hired them out for, after a while they saved up enough to buy themselves free. Now Kay hires their services out to the population of Heartania as anything that is needed. Their ability to learn skills quickly, strange set of morals and an even stranger personal project to fund, means they have become a highly popular mercenary with a certain market in a short period of time. Working for Heroes and Villains alike. Appearance The outward appearance of Kay changes depending on the situation, sometimes a leggy buxom brunette sometimes a balding older male whatever is needed for the situation. Their twinkling purple eyes with stars in the pupils cannot be changed easily so are often hidden behind dark glasses as contacts just get burned through. Their height is usually at just under six feet tall however it can be compacted quite a bit but Kay prefers this height. Personality Kay is inquisitive and adaptive learning things quickly by working through them logically. Kay is not too emotional, not forming grudges or hatreds but that does not mean that if you sleight them they will take it lightly as they react with the amount of force they feel appropriate to avoid repeating the situation, which can often appear heavy handed to others. Relationships Hunter Application As submitted by Jaminx Name: Generation K Prototype Basic 1 Alias: Kay Gender: Not Applicable Age: 15 Alignment: Neutral Specialisations: ''' Skin Shift: The ability to change outer physical appearance completely. This does not mean they can change their mass so no turning into a mouse or a bat but they could theoretically turn into a large wolf or a mermaid. Also the eyes remain the same vibrant and very different colour as a dead give away that they are the same individual if you know what to look for. Quick Learner: The ability to learn any skill in an extremely short time period to an extremely high standard, however if a skill is learned at a faster speed than it would normally be attained through traditional learning they have to focus constantly or they will lose the ability to perform it in any way for a decent period of time. For example if they learnt to fly a helicopter in five minutes once they reached their destination and stopped flying to do another task, they would have no clue how to fly the helicopter whatsoever even with full training again for at least a couple of months. '''Physical Description: '''The outward appearance of Kay changes depending on the situation, sometimes a leggy buxom brunette sometimes a balding older male whatever is needed for the situation. Their twinkling purple eyes with stars in the pupils cannot be changed easily so are often hidden behind dark glasses as contacts just get burned through. Their height is usually at just under six feet tall however it can be compacted quite a bit but Kay prefers this height. '''Personality Description: Kay is inquisitive and adaptive learning things quickly by working through them logically. Kay is not too emotional, not forming grudges or hatreds but that does not mean that if you sleight them they will take it lightly as they react with the amount of force they feel appropriate to avoid repeating the situation, which can often appear heavy handed to others. '''Back-story: '''Kay was a prototype for a humanoid servant/ bodyguard for wealthier citizens of Heartania. As a prototype they were of course not exactly what was aimed for being a little too human, with a bit too much free will and other attributes uncommon to a good servant. These extras were programmed to be even more prominent when the project collapsed from lack of funding, their creator played about with what they had left to make Kay more militarily practical with added training in weaponry, spy-craft and the art of killing added with their already customisable skin so that they could scrape some money back from the failure. Once Kay had been at this for a couple of years they started to take on secret contracts other than what their creator hired them out for, after a while they saved up enough to buy themselves free. Now Kay hires their services out to the population of Heartania as anything that is needed. Their ability to learn skills quickly, strange set of morals and an even stranger personal project to fund, means they have become a highly popular mercenary with a certain market in a short period of time. Working for Heroes and Villains alike. Quotes Category:Character Category:Neutral Category:Jaminx